


Rog, The Master Adviser

by simplykayley



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Life always brings the most unexpected surprises.





	Rog, The Master Adviser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon/gifts).



> This is farther into the future so it's totally not weird for Molly to go to the Murtaugh's for advice because they are friends.

“I'm blaming you again if this is Riggs with his antics, Roger.” Trish muttered to her husband as she exited the kitchen and left behind her morning coffee to answer the front door at 7 a.m. in the morning. 

 

“Riggs-” She started, opening the door only to cut herself off when she stared into the shiny eyes of Molly Hendricks. Riggs’ long-term girlfriend. 

 

“Oh honey.” The older woman cooed instantly, moving forward to wrap the other woman in a tight hug. “What has Riggs done now?”  

 

Molly’s breath hitched as she tried to stop herself from crying all over again. “It's not something that Riggs did.” She said, before she started to laugh at Trish’s confused look. “I mean, he did take a part in it.” 

 

× 

 

Roger looked horrified from where he sat at the kitchen island across from the two woman. He had not, and would probably never had wanted to know about the sexual activeness of his crazy partner. 

 

“Oh honey.” Trish repeated again, at a loss for words as she looked towards Roger, rubbing a comforting hand up and down the dark haired woman's back. 

 

“I know what happened to Miranda, so that's why I've-we've been so careful! I never meant for something like this to happen!” Molly exclaimed, quickly wiping across her face to rid her cheeks of tears. “He's too afraid to get married! What's he going to say about a baby?!” 

 

“He does love you. You're all he can ever talk about.” Roger spoke carefully to the woman. His wife had been pregnant 3 times, he knew how and when to tread lightly. 

 

Molly looked up at that, seeming to think about it. “Harper was also a surprise too. But we don't love her any less. You know Riggs, he would never hate you for anything that you can't control.” Trish added, sharing a glance with Roger as Molly began to pace back and forth across the kitchen. 

 

“You guys are right, completely right. Gosh, what am I thinking.” She muttered, almost to herself as she ran her fingers through her dissolving ponytail. 

 

“He's going to be terrified, believe me.” Roger said, and they all shared a chuckle as they were reminded of how terrified a man as crazy as Riggs could get. 

 

“But he'd never leave you.” 

 

× 

 

“Molly, are you home?” Riggs called out cheerful as he entered the house. “Where are you at?” 

 

“I'm in the kitchen.” She called out and listened to his thumping footsteps as he walked towards her. 

 

“Hey Darling.” Riggs drawled, kissing her on the cheek as he entered before opening the fridge to get a drink. “Where's Ben? What kind of trouble did he get into today. Let me tell you, I have a story-” 

 

“I'm pregnant!” Molly blurted out suddenly before she could lose the courage to tell the man. 

 

Riggs stopped mid step and almost fell to the ground in a clumsy heap in his rush to turn back towards Molly, who stared nervously at him from behind the kitchen island. 

 

“What?” He sputtered. “How?” 

 

Molly raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Do I really have to ex-” 

 

“No!” He exclaimed, his cheeks coloring. “You're like 35, how did you get pregnant?”

 

“I'm 35, Riggs! Not dead!” Molly shouted, her temper flaring in place of the calm she tried to keep. 

 

Riggs suddenly looked sheepish as he threw himself in a chair across from her, running almost frantic fingers through his hair. “I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was just taken by surprise.”

 

Molly's eyes quickly softened as she took in the man across from her. She stood up and walked around and towards him to wrap both arms around his neck and lean her chin against his shoulder. 

 

“I'm sorry, I was as careful as possible. If you don't-” 

 

Riggs swung around to stare at her, hurt almost in his eyes. “Don't say that, if it's anyone's fault it would probably be mine.” He took a deep breath and continued. “And I'm completely terrified but...I would love to have a baby with you.” 

 

A wide grin spread across Molly's face and she threw her arms around Riggs neck in a big hug. She giggled until it turned into full blown hysterical laughing, then crying.  

 

“I was so worried about what you would do.” She sobbed, pressing her face into his neck as she held on. “I know how you feel about M-” 

 

He shushed her and pulled her face back to wipe at her oncoming tears. His eyes shined as well but he smiled at her. 

 

“That's not something you have to worry about. 

 

× 

 

“So, there's been a new development.” Riggs drawled early the next morning as he threw open the glass doors to Cahill’s office. 

 

The dark haired psychologist sighed as she pulled her glasses away from her face. The curly haired hurricane of a man swept closer and threw himself into the couch. 

 

“What did Murtaugh do now? Change your curtains? Clean your-” 

 

“Molly's pregnant.” 

 

She...was sure that this was the first time that Riggs had actually caught her by surprise. They stared at each other from across the room and she suddenly got her bearings and jumped to her feet. 

 

“Riggs! That's so great! Congratulations!” She exclaimed, moving forward to pull him into a hug. 

 

He smiled down at the dark haired woman, returning the gesture before pulling away. “Thank you, Cahill. You were one of the first that I wanted to tell. I still have to tell Roger.” 

 

“I'm so glad for you, Riggs.” Cahill was still smiling as she moved back to her desk. “So what's the problem?” 

 

Riggs hesitant smile dropped from his face and she leaned back in her chair as she readied herself. 

 

“It's just got me thinking.” He said vaguely, moving his hands around wildly to indicate his head. 

 

“That's never a good thing.” She said humorously and he snorted at her. 

 

“Just got me thinking about my Dad.” He said quietly and she frowned. 

 

“He's no longer in your life, Riggs, and he has no place there.” 

 

I know. I know.” He said obnoxiously, waving her off as he leaned back in the couch. “Just kept me up all night thinking about what I'd be like as a father. How I've been with Ben, what I could be doing differently.” He explained, waving his hands as if he was talking about something as mundane as the weather. 

 

“You know that you've been great with Ben, Riggs. He loves you. You are going to be just as great with a new baby.” Cahill explained to him and his nose crinkled in a way that she knew meant that he was thinking about bad things. 

 

“I just wasn't able to protect Miranda and our baby. I just worry that the same thing may happen to Molly.” He said quietly and Cahill crossed the room to sit beside him. 

 

“Oh Riggs.” She said sadly, running a hand up and down his back. “What happened to Miranda and the baby was terrible, the worst example of what a human can do to another, but Molly is your second chance.” She explained. “She will be so well protected that she won't be able to get a paper cut.” She tried to encourage and he took a deep breath. 

“I just don't want to be the same kind of father as my Dad was.” 

 

She forced him to meet her eyes. “I know you, Riggs. You are not like your father, not even a little bit. There's no chance that you will ever be like him, and that is something that I know.” She declared with a note of finality. 

 

×

 

A good time to inform Rog of the new...information in his life just hadn't arised yet. 

 

They had gotten a new case that day and they had become busy with that, and he already felt like a terrible parent saying it, but he had just kind of...forgotten. 

 

That was until Bailey was handing them all, and he meant all of them, new information on the case in the debriefing room. 

 

“That's the dumbest idea that I've ever heard you say!” Roger exclaimed as Riggs finished speaking. 

Avery, Bailey and even Bowman turned in their seats to raise an eyebrow at Roger, who just threw his arms up in frustration as Riggs snorted. 

 

“One of the dumbest!” He said, and turned to point a finger at a smug looking Riggs. “Running straight towards the giant drug dealers loaded with armed bodyguards to protect themselves against crazy rednecks like your dumbass. Who do you think you are anyway? You got Molly and Ben to think about. A new baby-”

 

Roger cut himself off too slowly and everyone's eyes in the room grew 3 times in size as the looked between the two of them, as if they were ready for one of them to start laughing about the hilarious joke Rog had just sprouted. 

 

“You knew!?” Riggs exclaimed angrily, standing up in his chair. 

 

“Of course I did!” Roger retorted. “Why wouldn't I?” 

 

“Because, oh, I don't know.” Riggs said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “I thought the father of the child would be one of the first to know.” 

 

“Well, she needed advice.” Roger said smugly, smiling up at his partner. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. 

 

“Advice, from you? I wouldn't take advice from you if you were-” Riggs began and Roger rolled his eyes as he cut him off. 

 

“She was frantic, man. Thought you were going to freak out on her. Trish and I just calmed her down.” He said, raising his hands. Riggs raised his eyebrows as he thought about it before sitting back down in his chair. 

 

“Thanks then, I guess.” Riggs offered and Roger smiled as if the man had just dropped down to his knees in gratitude. 

 

The two began to look over the folder again and the three other occupants of the room all shared a look. 

 

“Ummm, congratulations?” Bowman offered. 

 

× 

 

Molly and Riggs sat down Ben that night to tell him the news. They were both nervous, as two only children they had no idea how Ben was going to take the news of a new sibling at his age. 

 

“Well, Ben. We sat you down tonight to give you some news.” Riggs said nervously, glancing at Molly. 

 

The 10 year old stared at him suspiciously. “What happened?” 

 

“Nothing bad!” Molly clarified, laughing shakily. “We just-we just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a big brother.” 

 

The both held their breath for the few moments that Ben seemed to think about it. “That's cool.” He said finally and Molly and Riggs shared a look of relief. 

 

“Can I name it?” 

 

Neither of them could stop laughing at the boy for the rest of the night. 

 

× 

 

_ 8 months later _

 

“I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready!” Molly said frantically as they wheeled her down the hospital hallway. 

 

“Oh honey. Of course you are.” A nurse said soothing in front of her, wincing when she let out another terrifying shriek as a contraction hit her. 

 

“I want  **_RIGGS!_ ** _ ”  _ Molly yelled out and was surprised to hear a crash and confused “Molly?” As they turned the corner. 

 

Riggs was strapped to a hospital bed as well, blood crusted his forehead as he looked up in surprise at the yelling woman. Murtaugh’s eyes were huge from where he stood beside Riggs and he looked like he was going to be the first one to pass out. 

 

“Riggs, what the fu-” She began at the sight of him before cutting herself off with a groan. "I don't even care, just come with me please."

 

“Are you the husband?” One nurse asked. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Riggs said absentmindedly as he pulled himself up, ignoring the protests from Murtaugh. “It's just a little bump, Rog, jeez, when did she come in?” 

 

“Just a bit ago.” Another nurse answered as they began to wheel down the hall again, Riggs and Murtaugh limping besides them. 

 

“I'm. Not. Ready!” Molly yelled out again, scrambling to get a hold of a corner to hold onto. They all let out a gasp as she almost pulled herself off the bed. 

 

“Of course you are, Molly. You're going to do perfect. You've already done it once before.” Riggs tried to say sweetly, grabbing for her hands but he instantly knew that it was the wrong thing to say as Molly then turned on him. 

 

“Riggs, you ass! You did this to-” 

 

The rest of her rant was thankfully cut off with the shut of the delivery door.

 

× 

 

Victoria Lynn Riggs was born at 7 pounds exactly on August 8th, 2018 to Martin Riggs and Molly Hendricks. 

 

With her mother's dark hair that already grew in ringlets that would mimic her father's wild ones along with his light eyes, everyone that came in contact with her fell instantly in love.  

 

Even Bailey had melted a bit when the baby's eyes had landed on her. 

 

“She's so cute!” She complimented as Riggs bounced Victoria around the office. 

 

“She gets it from me.” Both Molly and Riggs said at the same time before glaring at each other playfully. 

 

Rog slapped Riggs on the shoulder and they shared a look. “I'm really glad for you Riggs.” He said and they both shared a smile before Riggs turned mischievous.

 

“Thank you, Rog. I just don't know how I'm going to handle a kid with a California accent…” 

 

Roger slapped him on the shoulder in jest and snorted and all seemed to be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably one of my favorite requests to write so far so I hope that you liked it just as well! Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> I might have changed a few things from your original request to fit the storyline but I hope that you don't mind. I also was trying for humorous but bittersweet as well so I hope I pulled that off like I was hoping for.


End file.
